


terms & conditions

by clowning



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowning/pseuds/clowning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda asks Jack a favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: "okay, cheerleader. But if we die, I'll kick your ass.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	terms & conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this one! Always taking jackanda prompts on tumblr @wateraesthetics. 
> 
> For @lesbianmirandalawson

Jack studies Miranda from her reclined position on the hotel bed and takes a slow drag from her cigarette.

Miranda stands in front of the TV, effectively blocking Jack's view, a tailored suit held outstretched in her pale arms.

Jack exhales.

"No. No way in hell."

"Jack-"

"I said no, cheerleader," Jack interrupts, swinging tattooed legs over the edge of the bed and standing.

"Now get outta the way, I was watching that shit."

Miranda clenches her jaw, placing the tux on the edge of the bed, stepping forward to look Jack in the eye.

"You are the only person who has any sort of relation with the batarian mafia."

"Bullshit; you've got agents sucking each other off at every club in this city. Besides, I was only dealing for red sand."

"It's still something. None of my agents will touch the mafia."

Jack barks out a laugh, snubbing out her cigarette between her forefinger and thumb, never flinching.

She steps up toe to toe with the operative.

"You gotta be real fuckin' desperate if you're asking me to walk into a mafia house party for kicks."

Miranda's eyes narrow to slits.

"It's not 'for kicks'," she growls. 

Jack takes Miranda's chin into her fingers, her nose now a hair away from the other woman's. The smell of cigarette smoke is heavy and it burns Miranda's eyes.

"Then what is it for?"

"... My sister. They have my sister. Look, I've got arrival times, guest lists- everything. But-"

There's a lump in Miranda's throat; it tastes like pride and anxiety. She swallows thickly.

"I can't do it alone. I need your help, Jack. I need you."

Jack's expression softens, just barely long enough for Miranda to catch, and her hand drops. Jack turns around, plucking another cigarette from its tucked position behind her ear, placing it between her lips.

"Shit," Jack sighs, looking over her shoulder at Miranda.

"You really love her, huh?"

The raven haired woman nods tensely, picking at her palms with perfectly manicured fingernails.

Jack turns around to face her, hands running over the shaved sides of her head.

"Fuck... Fine. Okay, cheerleader. But if we die, I'll kick your fucking ass."

Miranda heaves a shaky sigh, the corners of her mouth relaxing and pulling up into a small smile. She pulls the cigarette away from Jack, brushing their lips together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
